


Miraculous Ladybug: Heroes

by LuckyIrish19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comic book powers AU!, F/M, Legit superpowers!, Manhattan AU!, Music you can listen to!, Powers will take inspiration from characters in DC and Marvel Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIrish19/pseuds/LuckyIrish19
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not your ordinary girl.She has amazing powers, and she is not the only one.Now she must team up with these other heroes to stop the rising threat that is calling itself Hawkmoth.





	Miraculous Ladybug: Heroes

A crowd of people stood chattering in the main hall of Agreste Tower of Technology, the modern building standing a couple hundred stories high. As a visual design, the tower had a white flowing piece of framing that almost wrapped around the building, and the entire thing had a honeycomb vector frame over it.

Inside, a well-dressed man with grey-ish blonde slicked-back hair walked up onto a podium, with a gorgeous blonde woman in a deep, rich blue dress holding the hand of a five-year-old boy with emerald green eyes.

“Welcome, everyone,” Gabriel Agreste announced, his mouth close to the microphone of the podium, staring out into the large crowd of people as he stood in front of a large curtain, hiding whatever was behind it.

The man’s voice echoed within the walls of his tower, the sunlight of the outside world shining through the glass doors of the entrance.

“Today, we venture to new heights in science,” the man continued, “And with me, my beautiful wife and son, to witness the advancement of mankind.”

 

Mrs. Agreste nodded with a smile as the crowd began to applaud, looking to her son that she now effortlessly carried in her arms.

Just then, the curtain collapsed, displaying a gigantic vertical metal ring, a strip of reinforced glass running straight down the middle for a view of the inside, which had a black mesh-like interior lining the walls.

 

“And with the assistance of this particle accelerator,” Gabriel continued, gesturing to the giant ring, “We will not only attain greater knowledge of physics, but to flip them on their heads entirely.”

“Particles at the ready, Mister Agreste,” a scientist announced over the intercom.

 

“Lead us to the future!” Gabriel happily responded.

 

(Listening to **Spark of The Flash, Justice League Soundtrack** )

 

“We have the green light,” a scientist in a room full of computers said, giving a thumbs-up.

“Releasing particle,” another added, pressing enter on the keyboard.

 

There was a sudden, but dull thud; like a large metal rope had suddenly been tighten straight.

The crowd in the entry-way watched as a small white streak zipped past the viewing glass, growing faster each time it passed.

It increased to such speed that it almost looked like a solid white line.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Gabriel announced, “I give you the future.”

 

The audience then began to applaud, marveling at the power of this mighty machine. The scientists in the control room cheered and shook hands with each other, congratulating and celebrating with unbridled joy.

 

A red icon then began to flash on the computer screen, catching the attention of the engineers and physicists.

 

SYSTEM OVERLOAD

 

“The system is failing!” the lead physicist exclaimed, “Back to your posts! Stabilize the particle!”

The scientists scrambled to their seats, their smiles replaced by expressions of concern.

Gabriel then noticed a deep, rumbling noise growing louder and louder, the white line suddenly arcing and distorting.

 

“Particle is still stable!” one physicist shouted out.

“Containment field is failing!” another called.

 

The noise shook the glass of the tower, the audience was beginning to panic.

 

“Everyone, get down!” Gabriel shouted.

 

Suddenly, a black explosion ripped out from the white beam, the shock-wave passing through the bodies within its path, throwing everything into what seemed like slow motion.

 

A purple electric-like energy surged out from Gabriel as the black cloud of matter forced through him as he stumbled forward.

An emerald green aura sprung from the body of the five-year-old boy, listing from him as if embers of a smothered fire emanated from his being.

 

The explosion swelled larger, shattering windows as it harmlessly surged over everyone and everything it touched, quickly engulfing the city the larger it grew.

 

“Alya!” a mother in her home called, “Did you mess with the black box again?”

A little girl with bright orange hair then began to waddle to her mother when the black shock-wave zoomed through the walls, knocking the girl down.

Vivid tangerine flares of energy flowed out from her body.

 

“Chloé, dear,” an older man called.

Suddenly, the cloud tore through the building of the mayor, forcing through a small blonde girl as glowing golden rays of energy flew from her skin.

Just below, a boy with golden eyes and caramel skin toppled over as the cloud brought out a deep forest green aura from his body.

 

“Nino!” the mother screamed, dropping to check on her concussed child.

 

“Marinette, you’re going to be late for school!” a mother called to her only child.

 

Just then, a small girl with blackish-blue hair and pink overalls hopped down the stairs when the dark shockwave ripped through the house.

The wave passed through the girl, causing a vibrant scarlet aura to flow from her body.

 

Just as quickly as it happened, the energies disappeared into their bodies as the shockwave diminished. The five children and singular adult collapsed to the ground.

 

Unconscious.


End file.
